The non-ferrous and ferrous materials, such as fastening devices, made in accordance with the present invention, improve the properties of these devices. The process disclosed herein improves the properties of non-ferrous and ferrous materials, such as fastening devices. For example, the fastening devices of the present invention may be nuts, bolts, and like fasteners.
Fasteners, especially threaded fasteners, can experience thread galling when placed under heavy pressure. Galling, also referred to as a cold-welding process, can occur when the male and female surfaces of threads are subjected to heavy pressure. Stainless steel fasteners are particularly susceptible to thread galling, which occurs when pressure builds between the contacting thread surfaces and breaks down the protective oxide coatings, during tightening. The galled fastener, such as nuts or bolts, may pass all required inspections for thread, material, and mechanical, but fail to function together.
There is a need for a fastening device and process for manufacturing a ferrous or non-ferrous fastening device that is resistant to galling and the present invention serves this purpose.